Blood Reign
by Matt Ryan
Summary: A Dark Force Has Infiltrated Capsule Corporation... One That May Very Well Split Them Down The Middle.
1. Vacation

Blood Reign

Chapter One: Vacation

"Damned foreigners." - Vegeta

The car with the large "8" painted on the side slowly cruised through a nondescript forest, going at approximately 1/100th it's maximum speed. Behind the wheel was a person who was used to driving fast, but decided not to in such close quarters. Bulma Briefs suddenly stepped on the brakes.

"Are you just gonna sit there like a sourpuss the whole trip?" she asked, looking over to her husband, who sat in the passenger's seat, arms crossed, eyes downcast, widow's peak creating an ungodly forehead. He finally awoke from his boredom and looked at her. He stuck out his tongue and went back to his foul moodiness. Hey, he was good at it.

Bulma started driving again, making sure baby Bra was still asleep, which she was. They had gone through a lot that past year. The birth of their beautiful baby girl, following the world shattering battle with Majin Buu was enough to put any mother into a spin. So, she decided they should take a little vacation to a tiny summer home out in Holland.

Before they left, Trunks had given the excuse that he and Goten had to practice for the next year's Boudokai this week, and Bulma had fallen for it. Vegeta could only grumble about how the little brat had weasled out and how he didn't have the chance to himself. But, in the end, Bulma was happy.

Suddenly, night fell upon them like a snowfall. Bulma was okay to drive until the deep fog began to roll in. She decided that there was no reason they shouldn't find a hotel to stay in for the night.

"A hotel?" Vegeta moaned, "Didn't you bring any capsules? Why the hell aren't we flying anyway?!"

"Because I want a normal vacation." Bulma replied, "And normal families don't fly without a plane."

Vegeta stuck his tongue out again, happy to act like a child if it annoyed this woman who was forcing him to take this stupid ride. They kept driving through the dark, foggy woods, hoping to find a hotel soon. After about another hour of driving, they came to a tiny inn and tavern. The Briefs family stepped out of the car, feeling the rain come down at that very moment.

"A hotel." Vegeta scoffed again, "The Prince of the Saiyans relegated to a little dive in the middle of Europe! How revolting."

"Oh, will you shut up, Vegeta?" Bulma moaned, unpacking what little luggage they had. Vegeta held the still sleeping Bra, and also carrying a suitcase filled with his favorite clothes, including that pink shirt he had gotten attached to. They quickly walked into the tiny inn to find an old innkeep, who payed them no bother.

"Excuse me, sir?" asked Bulma, "Can we get a room?"

The innkeeper ignored them. Vegeta quickly took note of this, and transformed into his deepest, most sinister tone of voice.

"Give us a room right now, old man, or I will remove your testicles via teleportation!"

The old man whipped around and eyeballed Vegeta.

"Teleportation?"

"Shut up and give us a room."

That night, Bulma felt nature call and awoke from her slumber. Seeing Vegeta and Bra sound asleep, she searched for a bathroom or an outhouse or something. She figured there might be one downstairs. She crept down the stairs and noticed the innkeep oddly missing. She shrugged it off and found no bathroom. She walked outside, and then saw something she hadn't seen when they arrived.

"A tavern?" she asked herself, "Hmph. Well, I'm sure _they_ have a bathroom."

Bulma briskly walked towards the tavern, jumping over puddles left by the already fallen rain. She was ready to pop, but she couldn't just go outside. She was a civilized woman!

Of course, she wasn't above breaking into the tavern.

"They lock their doors at night? Why?! Who's gonna break into this place?!"

She stopped and thought for a second, and then moved inside.

Bulma noticed all the chairs stacked on the tables and the bar was perfectly clean. She also noticed the unmarked bathroom doors to the right of her. She looked around and walked in, making sure not to make too much noise. There was no way she was gonna get arrested for breaking and entering in the middle of nowhere.

She noticed an odd thing on the stalls in the room. Red splatters covered the walls. The toilets hadn't been cleaned in ages, but there was a fresh stock of toilet paper. Bulma shrugged and sat down, taking care to cover the seat with a few layers of toilet paper.

Bulma sighed, finally relieved after all that trouble. She reached down to pull up her panties when she heard a small bump. She tried to stay quiet, not wanting to alert whoever might've been in the bathroom. But she couldn't stay quiet when she saw the two feet standing in front of her stall.

"Hey," she moaned, "Sorry I broke in, but the inn doesn't have any bathrooms. Y'know, if I could just leave and-"

Bulma was cut off by the stall door being ripped off, and she was confronted with the most hideous creature she had ever seen. She screamed.

But far too late. Within seconds, the creature was upon her...

Vegeta awoke to find that it was already past noon and his family was still asleep.

"Bulma!" he yelled, "Get up, woman! I don't want to stay here in this little roach motel for another second! Let's get on the road!"

Vegeta was met by Bulma's loud snoring.

The Saiyan Prince sighed and pulled on his favorite pink shirt and his jeans. He ran his hand through his hair and stormed down the steps.

"Innkeep!" he yelled, "Where in the bloody hell is the bathroom?!"

The Innkeep turned around and smiled at Vegeta.

"Go piss in the bushes."

Vegeta resisted the urge to blast him into oblivion and walked outside, catching the tavern he had not noticed the night before.

"How did I not see that?" he asked himself, "As a Saiyan, I have excellent night-vision. Hmm. Whatever. I need to urinate and that's all there is."

Vegeta rushed to the tavern and swung open the door, silencing the hussle and bustle that filled the bar. He smiled and sauntered to the restroom. He swung open that door as well and did his business. He walked back out, the patrons still shocked. Vegeta sat down at the bar and smiled, just oozing "Vegeta".

"Give me a beer." Vegeta muttered, his voice booming in the tavern.

"...we got none o' that..." the barkeep replied hesitantly.

"Fine. Scotch."

"Not that either..."

"...what do you have?"

"Well, wine."

"Fine, I'll take it."

The barkeep looked at Vegeta, and then at the red wine bottles on the shelf behind him, then at Vegeta, and then at the patrons. They slowly nodded in unison. The barkeep slowly turned around and poured Vegeta a glass of the wine. Vegeta snatched it and gulped it all down.

Then he coughed it all over the barkeep.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Vegeta yelled, "That's not wine! It's... it's _blood!_ Your kind makes me sick! If this had been a few months ago, I would've blasted you all into oblivion!"

Vegeta couldn't help but leave that scowl on his face as he walked out of the pub. He stopped for a second after closing the door behind him to hear the resounding laughter.

"Damned foreigners." Vegeta moaned, " I cannot wait to get out of this stinking hellhole."

Vegeta walked back into the inn; he could hear the old innkeeper meddling around in a dark room behind the counter. Vegeta shrugged and walked back up the stairs. When he re-entered the room, both girls were asleep to his surprise. Vegeta began quickly tossing their items into their suitcases.

"Let's go, woman!" he screamed, "I can't stand to be in this godforsaken place for a moment longer!"

Bulma startled, and then sat up in bed.

"Vegeta, hon?" she asked, "We can't leave just yet. There's a bit more we could do here."

Vegeta looked down at his wife coyly; she had that look on her face that had created their two children. That rather frisky look.

"Okay," Vegeta smiled, "But after that we'll stay not a moment longer!"

Bulma smiled and pulled her husband closer to her. She began to kiss him on the lips, rub her hands through his hair. Then she moved down. To his cheek. To his chin. To his neck...

Vegeta was enjoying himself until he saw his daughter. She was still out in her tiny car seat, but her head seemed to have a huge, gaping wound in it. Dried blood was spotted all around the wound, and the Saiyan Prince's baby girl was dead.

"WOMAN?!" Vegeta screamed, "What has happened here?!"

"Survival of the fittest." she smiled as she bit deeply into his flesh, letting his blood run down her nightgown.

When the sun finally set upon the small town, the Briefs family was already on their way back to Capsule Corporation.

"So," Bulma smiled, "Should we stop for a bite to eat?"

Vegeta laughed loudly.

"That phrase has never been funnier."

Their fangs glinted in the moonlight.

* * *

Well, that'll do it for one chapter of my new story. Now, I know you're dying to know what's up with Dragonball Zero (And I know who both of you are), rest assured it will be completed one day. Anywho, since I'm posting the first three chapters at the same time, I'll keep the notes here and in chapter two to a minimum.

BOOYA! - Matt Ryan


	2. Homecoming

Chapter Two: Homecoming

"Something's very wrong." - Gohan

"Yo, Goten. Think fast."

Trunks tossed the football at his friend, who caught it with reflexes the likes of which hadn't been seen by human eyes. They continued tossing the ball back and forth, flying and turning Super Saiyan whenever necessary.

"Boys!" Chi-Chi yelled from inside the house, "Time to come in! Dinner!"

Goten and Trunks looked at each other and smiled giddily. When they got inside, Goku and Ox King were already at the table, which was set with a feast fit for a king. Ten kings would've been enough for the average Saiyan, but Chi-Chi couldn't cook that much even if she wanted to, and she was serving three Saiyans, not to mention a hefty human and herself.

"So," Goten smiled, "We gonna eat or what?"

"In just a second." Chi-Chi smiled, "I... hey, is that Bulma and Vegeta?"

The entire Son family and their guest leapt from their seats in order to see who had parked outside their house. Just as Chi-Chi had thought, it was the Briefs.

"Back already?" Trunks sighed, "But I only got to stay over for a _day!_ They were supposed to be gone a week!"

Everyone walked outside to greet Bulma and Vegeta, who had already stepped outside of their car.

"The trip got cut short." Bulma explained, "There's business to be done at Capsule Corporation. We're just stopping by to get Trunks."

"Well, would you like to stay for dinner? I'm sure we have enough." Chi-Chi smiled, lying through her teeth.

"No thanks." Vegeta muttered, "Let us take our boy home and then we'll feed there."

Bulma elbowed him.

"I mean we'll feed him there." Vegeta corrected.

Everyone stared at the couple, who seemed weirder than they usually were, something that was hard to do. Bulma looked intently at Trunks. Vegeta looked at the ground.

"Fine, let's go." Trunks said, breaking the silence, "See ya later, Goten. And thanks for having me Mr. Goku, Mrs. Chi-Chi, and Grampa Ox!"

They all said their goodbyes and the Briefs family took off in a hurry.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Chi-Chi sighed. She turned to her family, but they were already inside shoveling down food. She smiled and walked in after them.

~

"Are we there yet?" Trunks asked for the millionth time. He hated driving places. Why go in a car when you can fly?

"NO!" Vegeta snapped back, "Now, I am not in a very good mood! If you'd like to live, SHUT UP!"

Trunks kept his mouth shut for the rest of the trip.

_Boy are they acting weird..._ he thought to himself.

~

When they finally arrived at Capsule Corp., Trunks was told to carry all the luggage inside. He begrudgingly did as he was told and walked up the stairs, bags in hand.

When he got to his parent's room, he tossed the bags in haphazardly, as any apathetic boy his age would do. He threw them a bit too hard, however, as upon contact with the floor and/or wall, the suitcases all exploded open, sending clothes flying into the air.

"Aw, crap." he sighed, "I'll have t' clean this up..."

Trunks began picking up the clothes at super fast speeds, stuffing them into drawers, back into suitcases, and under carpets. Trunks didn't notice too much, but one article of clothing caught his eye.

"What's this?" he said to himself, "Mom's nighty? But... there's blood all over it! And this is... dad's favorite pink shirt! It's covered in blood too! What the heck is goin' on here?!"

Trunks stuffed the two articles of clothing into a spare, empty capsule and tiptoed down the stairs. He could hear his parents being questioned by some of the Capsule Corp. employees.

"Mrs. Briefs, how are you?" the desk clerk asked, "Why are you two back so early?"

"We heard that the weather was bad in that area." Bulma replied, "So we decided to come back here."

Trunks stepped back into the bedroom.

"They told Chi-Chi that there was business here." he muttered, "Something's up, and the only one I know who might be as smart as my mom is..."

~

"Gohan!" yelled Videl, throwing on her clothes, "There's no time to lose! We've gotta get going!"

"I know! I know!" Gohan yelled back, "Ahgh! The pressure is too much! I can't stand it!"

"I know! I know! What're we gonna do?!"

Gohan looked down at the sheet of paper sitting on the wooden surface beneath him. Gohan was met with an enemy he had not yet faced.

A math problem he couldn't answer.

"THE TEST IS TIMED, GOHAN!" Videl cried, "I NEED THAT ANSWER!" Her leg began to tap furiously and excitedly.

Gohan pulled out his pencil and whirled it around, as if it were his weapon of choice, and put it to the paper. The other students in the class had been stumped by this problem as well, and if Gohan couldn't get it, no one could.

Scribble. Scribble. Scribble.

Gohan removed his pencil and the classroom erupted in cheers.

Erase. Erase. Erase.

Gohan returned to thinking. The class sat back down, anticipating his answer.

And then the bell rang, prompting the class to let out an exasperated sigh.

"Turn in your tests!" Mrs. Armstrong smiled, walking back into the class, "I hope you all loved question 23. It's the stupidest question on the city test, I know, but it's mandatory, and it doesn't count off _too_ much. Gohan, did you answer it?"

Most of the students had already left, but Gohan and Videl were still there. The young Saiyan buried his face in his hands.

"I see." Mrs. Armstrong sighed, gaining a slight frown, "See you in class tomorrow, Gohan..."

Gohan walked out of the class, assisted by Videl, his face still buried in his hands.

~

"It's not that bad," Videl chided him, "It's not like anyone else got the answer to that question!"

"I know," Gohan sighed, "But I have a reputation to keep up. I'm the smart one.. and I'm supposed to-"

Gohan was cut off by the landing of a small, lavender haired Saiyan.

"Trunks!" Videl smiled, "What're you doing here? Maybe you can get Gohan outta the dumps."

"I dunno about getting him outta the dumps," Trunks said, staring at Gohan's condition, "But I need t' talk to him right now! It's important! And we need t' be alone!"

Gohan looked at Trunks, and then at Videl.

"Sure, you boys go on." she smiled, "Leave a poor girl such as myself to fend for myself in this wild, crazy world. I'll see you later, Gohan! And you too, Trunks!"

Videl walked off, as Trunks pulled Gohan into a nearby bathroom, and then into a stall.

"What is it, Trunks?" Gohan asked, smiling and rubbing his hands playfully through Trunks' hair, "Did you find a bug or something?"

"No, much cooler. I think." Trunks smiled, opening the capsule, "This is mom's nighty, and this is dad's fave pink shirt. They're both covered in blood. I thought ya might wanna take a look at 'em!"

Gohan examined the clothing, and then sniffed them, taking good care not to look too perverse when sniffing Bulma's undergarments. He couldn't help but think about what Master Roshi would do if put in this same situation.

"This _is _quite odd." Gohan muttered, "The blood on Bulma's clothing. It's more than one type. One of them doesn't smell human. A Saiyan's sense of smell is very acute, Trunks, if you didn't know that. On Bulma's gown, there's a foreign blood. Let's go to the school lab, and you can explain what's been going on to me on the way there."

"Okay, well, it all started..."

~

"...and then I flew straight over here, making sure no one saw me leave."

Gohan nodded and then went back to examining the clothing under his microscope. Vegeta's shirt was covered in the Saiyan Prince's blood. But Bulma's gown was covered in the manner that Gohan suspected.

"There's two types of blood here," Gohan muttered, "One is your mother's and it encompasses a large amount of what's on here. We'll call it 'Type A'. Then there seems to be another type of blood, and it's like nothing I've ever seen before. It's not human, per se. It's eating away at the other living blood cells. We'll call it 'Type B'.

"What's the _weirdest_ part about all this is that the when 'Type B' devours 'Type A', the second type changes into an entirely _new_ type, which I affectionately refer to as 'Type C'. It's all very complicated, Trunks, but what it all comes down to is that Bulma's blood has been tainted by this other one, and all I can deduce is... something's wrong. Something's very wrong."

Gohan and Trunks looked at each other, and then flew out of the room in unison.

~

Back at Capsule Corp., Bulma and Vegeta laughed in unison as they had the day before.

"Another bite, dear?" Bulma asked, holding the meat out to her husband.

"No thanks, Bulma." Vegeta shyed away, "I need to watch my weight. Your parents seem to be a little lightweight recently, maybe you should give it to them."

"Silly," Bulma smiled, licking the blood from her fingertips, "Where do you think I got it from?"

Bulma motioned to the living room behind her, where Dr. and Mrs. Briefs' lifeless corpses now lay. Vegeta laughed yet again.

"Now, when is that boy going to get back?" he asked.

"I don't know," Bulma replied, "Probably gone to play with some of his friends. I'll have him in for dinner when I find him. Then you can have your way with him."

Vegeta and Bulma laughed. 

* * *

Well, that wraps up chapter two! I suggest you keep reading, or you may have to pay some sort of odd price that I do not yet understand. You think I'm joking? Oh, well, I warned you. I'm saving the Booya until the end of the next chapter.

_Note to Self: The Booya thing's REALLY getting old. Quit after this story._


	3. Siege at Nightfall

Chapter Three: Siege at Nightfall

"You now have two choices. Kill yourself, or kill me." - Goku

" -there have been reports of people turning up missing all over the city, with no bodies or evidence being left at that sites of their last known locations. The local police task force has given us the go to announce the names of those missing. If you or any member of your family knows these people, don't hesitate to call our support line at the bottom of your screen. Jason Tongco. Adam Combs. Matt Cr-"

The image disappeared. Krillin sighed, running his fingers through his hair. It was late, too late, in fact. He was usually asleep by this time, but being one of the few whose memories had not been cleansed of the sight of Buu's destruction, he was plagued by horrible visions. People dying. In horrible ways. Bodies being twisted and deformed in the mere presence of Majin Buu's awesome powers.

"No!" he had screamed, seconds before awakening in a cold sweat. Next to him lay his wife, Android 18. She had slept through the scream again tonight, just as she had the previous ones. In the two months that followed the battle with Buu, Krillin had awoken each night at the same time, having the same dream. In order to keep himself sane, he turned on the tube, and that's where he found himself each night.

But tonight was different.

"What's going on there?" he asked himself, thinking about the story he had just seen, "The names that appeared on the screen numbered in the hundreds. This can't be the work of some serial killer. Gohan could check this out, as the Great Saiyaman, of course. But he's busy with school, and this isn't even taking place in Satan City..."

Krillin looked back into his room, where his wife still lay sleeping. Then he looked into the next room, and saw his lovely daughter, Marron, sleeping in her tiny bed. Her toys were kept neat and tidy, and her walls were painted a light pink. He smiled.

"Marron, I love you, honey." he said to himself, "I hope this won't take to long."

Krillin ran out the door and lifted high into the air.

"This looks like a job for... uh..." Krillin stuttered, "...me!"

With that, he flew off.

"So, something happened to 'em while they were on vacation?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, exactly!" Gohan replied, "I'm afraid Bulma and Vegeta have caught some sort of disease... but what effects it might have on the body I'm not too sure."

"What about the effects on the mind?" Goku asked, not bothering to look up from his plate, or even finish chewing his food.

"I haven't really taken that into consideration." said Gohan, "I'm worried about what might be happening to their bodies first and foremost. It effects the bloodstream, and so it might effect the major organs and such that the blood runs through, including the heart, brain, and..."

Gohan looked at the blank faces of his uneducated family, save for Chi-Chi, who had a concerned look on her face.

"So, should we go tonight?" Chi-Chi asked, "To see if they're okay?"

"No," Gohan replied, "I still need to run tests, and after school tomorrow, I'm free for the weekend. So, let's go tomorrow night."

"You're right, Gohan." Goten smiled, putting his arm around his buddy Trunks, "What could go wrong in one night?"

If Krillin had ever said something like "what could go wrong in one night", he hoped that someone would've smacked him for it. Right now, he was in the middle of North City, hiding in the bushes outside Capsule Corporation. He peered inside.

"What am I doing here?" he asked himself, "I'm not the one to save these people. I should be at home right now, sleeping. Or watching televi-"

"AIEEEEEEEEEE!"

Krillin's head snapped to the left and the tiny fighter jumped from his hiding spot. Landing behind some different bushes, Krillin could clearly see that a woman was being dragged into the Capsule Corporation building by the feet, leaving a trail of blood behind her. He couldn't make out the two people dragging her.

"Something is seriously wrong here." Krillin whispered to himself, as he saw the same two guys run out and begin to clean the blood off, "I guess it's up to me to stop it, too."

Krillin ran next to the building, holding his arms out.

"FREEZE!" he cried, expecting the two men to stop. However, the two men simply turned towards Krillin and came after him, jumping high into the air. Krillin cursed quietly before blasting the two thugs into oblivion. Krillin wiped the sweat from his brow, but then felt a sudden force on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Vegeta!" Krillin exclaimed, "Am I glad to see you! There's been some weird stuff happening! Just inside that door is... Vegeta, your eyes... what's...?"

Krillin trailed off as he looked deeper into Vegeta's eyes.

"...they're red. Discolored. I..."

Then he saw the fangs.

"I... _holy, shit!_"

Krillin broke free of Vegeta's grasp and flew off in the opposite direction. Suddenly, however, Vegeta was in front of him.

"Naughty, naughty." Vegeta smiled, grabbing Krillin and pulling him close, "You don't just enter another man's property and not expect to get bitten by the dogs, do you?"

"The d-dogs?" Krillin stuttered.

"Yes." Vegeta smiled, moving closer to Krillin's neck.

"Woof."

The sun arose, like it did every day. Goku jumped out of bed and stretched a bit, flexing his muscles.

"I guess we should go on over to Capsule Corp." Goku smiled, looking at Chi-Chi, who was sitting up on the other side of the bed.

"Not just yet, dear." she smiled back, "Gohan's still going to run some tests, and then we can go-"

Chi-Chi was interrupted by the slamming of their door. Goku spun around.

"Yamcha?" he asked.

Indeed, it was Yamcha. Maybe he could shed some light on the situation, living at Capsule Corp. and all.

"Goku, I'm so glad to see you." he exclaimed, "I wasn't sure if they had gotten you! I just came from Bulma's... I found something... something horrible..."

"What is it?" asked Goku, "What did you see?"

"Krillin..." Yamcha muttered, "He was ripped to pieces... his body was cut open from his neck down to his waist. Oh God..."

Yamcha held in a bit of vomit.

"You've seen worse, my friend." Goku smiled, "Lay down."

"I can't..." Yamcha sighed, "I don't feel right. Goku, this morning, I stumbled upon the bloody corpses of Dr. and Mrs. Briefs. Then, this afternoon, I saw them up and walking around. Am I seeing things? Am I crazy?"

"I don't think so." replied Goku, touching Yamcha's forehead, "It seems as though you really did see those things, or at least, that's what my probe's telling me. Hmmm... Chi-Chi, call Orange Star High School and get Gohan home as early as possible. Yamcha, you and I need to go to Capsule Corporation... tonight."

Krillin awoke, looking down at his blood covered shirt. It seemed as though there had once been two wounds, but now they were gone. The bloodstains, however, were still there.

He looked around him, surveying his surroundings. It seemed as though he was in a closet or something, and that he was surrounded by...

"Bodies..." Krillin moaned, "What're all these bodies doing here?! I... don't know. I can't remember much... about last night, anyway. I remember I was watching TV... and then I... what happened?!"

"_You were given a gift, Krillin._" a voice boomed from all around him, "_A gift that increases your powers, and increases your awareness. Everything you once knew is gone. Everything you once loved, you hate. Those who were your enemy are now your ally. Your world has been changed, but for the better. I shall leave you alone with your thoughts. Come nightfall, however, you will feel hunger. And that is an area we can help you in as well._"

Krillin sighed and scratched his neck. It itched so much. He kept scratching and scratching. Scratching and scratching. Scratching and scratching.

A large hunk of flesh dropped from Krillin's neck to the floor.

"Holy-!" Krillin exclaimed.

He felt for the blood coming out, but there was none. In it's stead, he only felt the raw meat, and then slowly felt it being rejuvinated. His skin was growing back at an alarming rate. Within seconds, his wound was gone.

Krillin thought long and hard...

Gohan, Goku, and Yamcha walked towards Capsule Corporation, if only to keep their ki signatures unreadable.

"How do we go about this?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, we apparently can't just waltz in there." Gohan replied, "I have no idea. I'm not a strategist. If only-"

Suddenly, the wind picked up a bit, and Gohan saw a familiar shadow loom over him.

"-Piccolo were here...!"

Gohan turned around and smiled at the Namekian warrior, who stood, arms crossed.

"I know everything that's been going on." Piccolo stated, "These people have come into contact with some sort of demonic being, and now they're being taken over by it. It would seem that this gives them some sort of urge to kill.

"Now, if we're going in there, I suggest we use Yamcha as bait, since he lives there. He can distract the guards, and we can sneak by. We'll go in, split up, and investigate. If something goes wrong, get out of there. You all got me?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, let's do this." Piccolo smiled, throwing off his cape.

"Hey, Gus! What's up?" Yamcha exclaimed, running over to the guard.

"Um... nothing much, Yamcha." he replied, "You gone to feed tonight?"

"Feed?" Yamcha stuttered, "Um... yeah... of course. I guess."

"Oh, well, that's good. The master says it's not a good idea to feed in the daytime."

"Oh, yeah. Of course. I knew that. Duh."

The conversation continued, with Yamcha digging a deeper and deeper hole for himself...

_So we split up now? _Gohan thought, talking to Piccolo telepathically.

_Yes. NOW! _Piccolo exclaimed mentally.

They all went in separate directions.

Piccolo veered off to the right, heading for the sleeping quarters.

Gohan charged towards the main file storage area.

Goku shot off towards a small, yet still significant power level that didn't seem to be moving.

"Where did you put your body?" Gus asked, "I always end up just tossing it under my bed. I haven't turned anyone yet."

"I haven't, uh, turned anyone yet, either." Yamcha replied, "And I... uh... toss it under your, I mean, my bed, uh... too."

Gus looked at him coyly.

"How long are your fangs?" Gus asked, "Lemme see. We're having a pool down in the front office to see who's got the biggest."

Yamcha hesitated. Gus then shot forward and dug his hands into Yamcha's mouth, feeling for fangs.

"Nothing!" Gus exclaimed, pushing a button on his walkie-talkie, "We've got an intruder here. A human. It's Yamcha. There may be more. Sound the alarm."

The two of them faced off. Gus got into a fighting posistion, and then hissed at Yamcha, baring his fangs and letting his eyes glow red.

"Shit!" Yamcha cried, turning around and flying off. Suddenly, he felt a tug at his pants leg.

It seemed that Gus could fly too...

Suddenly, the alarm system went off. Piccolo and Gohan hadn't found anything at all, but they immediately turned around and flew off.

Goku, on the other hand, wasn't scared of the alarm. He had to see if this tiny power level was the one he thought it was.

Goku opened the door to a closet...

Krillin looked up, seeing that the closet door had been opened.

"Goku?" Krillin exclaimed, "Boy, am I glad to see y-"

Goku put his hand over his friend's mouth. He quietly closed the door and sat down next to Krillin.

"Shhhh..." Goku whispered, "Krillin, I've already figured out what's been going on. I know what you are, and what Vegeta and Bulma are... I figured it out. I've watched too many movies not to know."

Krillin was going to respond, but he moved his tongue around a bit and felt the two fangs growing on either side of his mouth.

"You know what you've become too." Goku sighed, "And it's irreversible, as far as we know. Which means, either you're going to come and kill us all with Vegeta eventually, or you're going to have to die. We are now enemies."

Goku reached over and snapped a table leg like a twig. He then quickly sharpened one end with the edge of his hand.

"I can't do this, Krillin. I will always consider you my friend. I could never hurt you. Which is why you must choose."

Goku handed him the makeshift stake.

"Do it yourself, or kill me now."

Krillin's eyes widened.

"_SINCE WHEN COULD YOU FLY!?_" Yamcha yelled, trying to brush off Gus.

"Since I was given the gift!" Gus smiled back, trying to bite into Yamcha's ankle, which was moving too fast for him to do so, "A gift you will soon receive!"

"Fuck that!" Yamcha yelled back, "Here's a present from _ME!_"

Yamcha fired a Sokidan straight at Gus, sending him barreling towards the ground and allowing himself to escape. Yamcha flew off.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Krillin exclaimed, "I... I won't do ANY of that! I don't know what you're talking about!"

Goku sighed and held out his arm, his wrist bared.

"There is a major vein there, Krillin." Goku muttered, "You now have two choices. Kill yourself, or kill me."

Krillin looked at Goku's wrist, and then at Goku, and then down at his own hand, holding the stake.

A lone tear rolled down his eyes as he bent forward and made the easiest decision of his life.

Yamcha met up with Piccolo and Gohan on the rooftop of a nearby building, landing next to them.

"What the hell is going on there?!" Yamcha exclaimed, "The guards can fly now! And one of 'em, a guy I've known since I first came to Capsule Corp., just tried to KILL ME!"

Gohan and Piccolo looked at Yamcha, and then at each other. They had the same idea, but what they were thinking couldn't be true...

Could it?

From the building, they could see Capsule Corp., and the plethora of men and women who were running out and trying to find the intruders. Piccolo zoomed in on them, and was shocked to recognize a few faces.

"Those people down there..." Piccolo stuttered, "They are the ones who were missing! Capsule Corporation is behind everything!"

Suddenly, they felt the wind pick up behind them. They turned to see Goku land quietly.

"Goku!" Yamcha exclaimed, "I was worried about you! What did you find-"

Goku held up his hand.

"They know we were there." he replied, solemnly, "They know who we are and where we live. They will hunt us down, and our families. They are probably planning to kill us all as soon as possible."

"But why?!" Yamcha exclaimed in horror.

"Because..." Piccolo muttered.

"They're hungry."

* * *

Well, that'll do it for now. I meant to get this done before Halloween, but, eh, I'm lazy. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this take. Expect it to get more dark, violent, and personal between the sides of evil and good in the coming chapters. Oh, and check out "Destiny" and "Goodbyes", two fics I'm quite proud of. Until then... ah, fuck it.

BOOYA! - Matt Ryan


End file.
